


Felidae

by sosooley, WTF GrimmIchi 2021 (WTF_GrimmIchi_2021)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Genderbending, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, female!Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021
Summary: читать справа налево
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Felidae

**Author's Note:**

> читать справа налево

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aHXp.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aHXq.jpg)


End file.
